Creator's Offspring (Megaton Rainfall)
Summary The Creator's Offspring, often called Offspring, is a playable character and the protagonist of the game Megaton Rainfall. Originally a human, it was transformed by the Creator of the Universe to stop a alien race from destroying the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C with most powers. 7-A with Gigaton Blast. 5-A with fully charged Gigaton Blast. Unknown with World Multiplying Ray Name: Unknown, called Offspring by The Creator Origin: Megaton Rainfall Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Godlike being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Stop, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to heat and cold, radiation, possible resistance to Time Stop (Able to move even after The Creator has stopped time) Attack Potency: Large Building level with most powers (Can blow holes in the ground and is able to fragment building-sized robots. Can cut buildings in half and create holes in multiple buildings). Mountain level with a Gigaton Blast (Can blow kilometer-sized craters and destroy any city on the planet). Large Planet level+ with a fully charged Gigaton Blast (Can blow up the Earth). Unknown with World Multiplying Ray (After the universe was destroyed, he was given the task of recreating it with only Earth. With this power, he would fill the universe with Earths over an unknown period of time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Travelled to Saturn in 45 seconds. For comparison, light takes 1.41 hours to reach Saturn. Said to be a trillion times faster than light. Can travel across multiple galaxies in seconds. Able to go even faster with Dash) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (With telekinesis, he is able to lift multiple cars at once, a giant bomb and large stones) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (With dash, he is able to run through multiple large buildings and make a deep hole in the ground) Durability: At least Mountain level (Can withstand city-destroying bombs and his own Gigaton Blast), likely much higher (The Creator has said he is indestructible, although this is contradicted by the fact that he can die by entering a black hole. Undamaged by the alien's Earth-cutting laser) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of kilometres Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Although he hasn't show many intelligence feats, he seems to be skilled with his powers, being able to defeat the aliens while not destroying the cities, and being able to figure out their weaknesses quickly Weaknesses: Some of his powers have cooldowns Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Megaton Blast:' A normal energy blast. Can cause large holes in buildings and make big craters. *'Gigaton Blast:' A powerful, but dangerous energy blast. It can destroy whole cities and make giant craters. If fully charged, it can destroy the Earth *'Dash:' The power to fly faster than normal, creating a vortex of fire around the Offspring. It also helps getting at max speed faster. *'Paralysis:' With this power, Offspring can stop time *'Heat Ray:' A ray that comes from Offspring's finger, it can pierce through most alien ships. *'Levitation:' A gravitational field that makes anything within levitate. *'World Multiplying Ray:' The last power. With it, the Offspring can multiply the Earth. Over an unknown period of time, he would fill the entire universe with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Megaton Rainfall